Many of today's markets like financial, legal, military, education, entertainment and medical are all seeing their data grow exponentially. The market has coined the term “big data” to explain the rise of large databases and the growing amount of data being driven by every industry. The growing trend to maintain large amounts of structured and unstructured data is largely led by growing Governmental regulations and compliances. These factors are leading to the explosive growth of the cloud and data storage technologies. Also, with the prevalence of big data, it becomes increasingly important to compress the data to allow for more efficient storage and quicker transmission of the data over both public and private networks.